


Social Norms

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [5]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: A bit of a rare pair, M/M, but i love these two, keralis is touchy, wholesome stuff, xb is touch starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Xb is a bit touch-starved and gets inside his head a little too often, so Keralis balances him out nicely.
Relationships: XbCrafted/Keralis
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 8
Kudos: 173
Collections: Tomcat's Read





	Social Norms

"Hello Xb!"

Xb jolted to attention, searching the commercial district for the source of the voice. He quickly relaxed however, spotting Keralis skipping up to him where he stood in the entrance of the Red Zone. "Well hey Keralis!"

Keralis beamed as he reached Xb, startling him as he was scooped into a tight hug. When he froze like a board under Keralis' grip, he pulled back with a frown. "Buddy, did you not miss me?"

Xb shook his head quickly. "Oh no, I've missed you a lot! I just, don't exactly get hugs very often," he chuckled. He was downplaying it, if anything; Xb didn't touch people almost ever. It wasn't that he was germaphobic or anything, or that he didn't have loving friends, it was just... he didn't ask for it, so no one offered it. Somewhere along the way he had developed the reputation of the 'shy one' (which he hated) and had been too good-natured to say anything about it.

Keralis caught his eye, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You don't get hugs? You must be so cold buddy!" Keralis wrapped Xb in another, warmer hug. Xb carefully reciprocated this time, but his hesitation didn't seem to satisfy Keralis. "Can I come visit your base tomorrow?"

Xb was surprised. "Any time Keralis."

—

Xb was panicking. He was darting from house to house, triple checking there were no shulker boxes lurking in dark corners- hold on, that corner is too dark, put a torch down there. No wait, on the wall, that looks nicer. Nobody had visited his base yet this season, and it had to look perfect.

A pair of arms wrapped around his middle startled him, but he calmed himself when he realized it was just Keralis. "Hello buddy!"

"Hey Keralis, how are you?"

Keralis released Xb to hop in a circle, beaming at the surrounding scenery. "Buddy, it's amazing! You're so good!"

"Aw, shucks. Thanks Keralis." Xb eyed the shulker box he just noticed across the street. _Dang it Xb, almost got all of them._

"Will you take me on a tour?" Keralis slipped his hand into Xb's, and suddenly they were walking through town hand in hand. Xb took it in stride, but as he tried to fall asleep that night he couldn't stop imagining the feeling of Keralis' slight hands in his own.

—

Xb was simply wandering through the commercial district, when he spotted two people sitting at the bar in the small building Etho and Tango had made for their stat poker games. Stepping closer, Xb realized it was Keralis and Scar, and found himself walking in. He would normally hate to butt into their conversation, but something about Keralis lured him in. "Hey guys."

Scar waved warmly, but Keralis absolutely lit up like a Christmas tree. "Buddy! Come here!"

After nearly a month of hanging out with Keralis frequently, Xb knew exactly what to expect, and hugged Keralis happily. A wave of warmth flooded him no matter how many times they hugged, and all Xb wanted to do in that moment was stay with Keralis forever; he genuinely felt loved for being himself around the sweet man. Xb wasn't normally one for spontaneous get-togethers like this, but he scanned the room for a chair for him to pull over. With a sinking feeling, he realized there were only two barstools in the room, and both were currently occupied. _Stupid Xb, you just interrupted their conversation for no reason and now you're going to leave because there's nowhere to sit. You're going to be replaying this awkward moment for months now, great._ "Guess I'll head out then, sorry to interrupt-"

Keralis hooked a hand around his waist and tugged Xb into his lap. The shock of what just happened took a moment to set in, but as he shot a glance at Scar, he realized he really, actually was sitting in Keralis' lap right now. Heat rose to his cheeks as he caught the grin creeping across Scar's face. "Sorry Scar, what were we talking about?"

"You were telling me what happened to Matilda!"

"Oh yeah!" The pair continued their conversation as if Xb wasn't there, and he panicked. He was _sitting_ in Keralis' _lap_. The whole situation didn't seem to bother Scar or Keralis, but Xb couldn't help but feel like he was intruding and Keralis only invited him to stay out of pity. He supposed it was just Keralis being the touchy friend that he was, but Scar's grin was making Xb overanalyze the whole thing. He was also acutely aware of the way Keralis' gentle hands wrapped around his middle- which reminded him he needed to start working out again- and his rising fear that he, a grown man, was too big to sit on Keralis' lap.

Although, he did get to spend the rest of the afternoon with Keralis, so it wasn't all bad.

—

"Hey buddy!" Keralis called as he ran over to Xb. The pair had been spending more and more time together lately, so it was no surprise when Keralis showed up at his base.

Xb patted the picnic bench next to him, offering Keralis a seat. "Hey Ker, I'm just about to have dinner! Would you like to join me?"

"Of course!" Keralis quickly sat down and snuggled into Xb's side. They shared a peaceful chicken dinner, chattering about what they had done all day. Xb was acutely aware of their shoulders brushing, of Keralis' hand gently resting on his leg under the table. Thanks to the countless hours he had spent awake in bed at night thinking, Xb was quickly realizing that there seemed to be more than just friendship budding between them, and he wasn't sure what to do with this information. But then again, maybe he's just touch starved and has no concept of the line between friendship and romance. Nope, can't risk it, not today, not ever. He was content with what they had.

"Oh baby, look! A zombie spawned!" Keralis cried, tugging on Xb's arm.

"Looks like we stayed out a little too long," Xb chuckled. "You should probably start heading home now."

Keralis looked up at him with those shimmering eyes of his, and Xb's heart skipped a beat. "Baby, I think I should stay here for the night. It's too dangerous!"

Xb wasn't sure what his heart was doing anymore, but it sure left him breathless. "Yeah, good idea." In a stupor, Xb led Keralis to his house, and the pair breathed a sigh of relief once there was a door securely between them and the mobs.

"Wow, is this your room?" Keralis breathed. Xb scanned his room, and instantly cringed. _You idiot, the one day you forget to clean up._

"Yeah, sorry about the mess, I was just-" Xb fumbled for an excuse before a gentle finger on his lips silenced him.

"Xb, you worry about the silliest things." Keralis gently led Xb over to the bed, and as soon as Xb sat down Keralis was sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck. His hands rested on Keralis' waist, and they sat that way for some time, talking quietly as the darkness folded over them.

He wasn't quite sure how or when it happened, but they ended up snuggled under the covers, with Keralis tucked into Xb's chest. He had to admit, it was a little terrifying- he hadn't truly shared a bed with anyone in a long time- but he was thrilled he was here with Keralis. Keralis, who showed Xb love when he didn't realize he needed it. Keralis, who genuinely listened to every word he said. Keralis, who placed a gentle kiss on his lips as they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes to my tumblr followers for coming up with these great ideas 🙏


End file.
